The Image Analysis Core is designed: 1) to adapt and develop specialized user-friendly programs for the analysis of MRI data 2) to analyze the MRI data for Project 3, 3) to facilitate the multi-center application of the programs developed for use with MRI in Project 3, 4) to develop an automated method for measuring coherence in EEG and EP data in Project 2, 5) to train junior staff in the use of the programs developed and to prepare training manuals to facilitate this training.